hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2014 Scufletta Ocean Cyclone Season
There are more storms I'll add in the future. =Timeline = Timeline of tropical activity in the 2014 Scufletta Ocean Cyclone Season ImageSize = width:700 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:300 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2014 till:31/12/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GPDR value:red id:D value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Depression_=_30<_mph id:DD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Deep_Depression_=_35-39_mph id:CS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Cyclonic_Storm_=_40-59_mph id:SVCS value:rgb(0.8,1,1) legend:Severe_Cyclonic_Storm_=_60-73_mph id:VSVCS value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Very_Severe_Cyclonic_Storm_=_74-139_mph id:SCS value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Cyclonic_Storm_=_140>_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/01/2014 till:28/01/2014 color:VSVCS text:Maha from:23/01/2014 till:31/01/2014 color:VSVCS text:Noni from:29/01/2014 till:05/02/2014 color:CS text:Ava from:31/01/2014 till:31/01/2014 color:D text:SUL 04 from:02/02/2014 till:08/02/2014 color:SVCS text:Bernice from:08/02/2014 till:28/02/2014 color:VSVCS text:Ovo from:10/04/2014 till:19/04/2014 color:SCS text:Pata from:14/04/2014 till:21/04/2014 color:SVCS text:Dara from:16/04/2014 till:21/04/2014 color:SVCS text:Rene from:17/04/2014 till:03/05/2014 color:SCS text:Claudia barset:break from:22/04/2014 till:22/04/2014 color:D text: barset:break from:24/04/2014 till:04/05/2014 color:VSVCS text:Seta from:01/05/2014 till:10/05/2014 color:SVCS text:Emily from:24/05/2014 till:24/06/2014 color:SCS text:Felicia from:27/06/2014 till:28/06/2014 color:D text:SUL 14 from:11/08/2014 till:16/08/2014 color:DD text:SUL 15 from:24/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 color:VSVCS text:Tin from:29/08/2014 till:31/08/2014 color:D text:SUL 17 from:15/09/2014 till:18/09/2014 color:CS text:Uiui from:17/09/2014 till:24/09/2014 color:CS text:Gilda from:29/09/2014 till:29/09/2014 color:D text:SUL 20 barset:break from:01/10/2014 till:08/10/2014 color:SVCS text:Vite from:05/10/2014 till:09/10/2014 color:VSVCS text:Hazel from:11/10/2014 till:17/10/2014 color:VSVCS text:Waka from:25/10/2014 till:27/10/2014 color:CS Text:Xyonda from:10/11/2014 till:11/11/2014 color:DD text:SUL 25 from:18/11/2014 till:27/11/2014 color:SCS text:Irene from:16/12/2014 till:20/12/2014 color:CS Text:Jane bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2014 till:31/01/2014 text:January from:01/02/2014 till:28/02/2014 text:February from:01/03/2014 till:31/03/2014 text:March from:01/04/2014 till:30/04/2014 text:April from:01/05/2014 till:31/05/2014 text:May from:01/06/2014 till:30/06/2014 text:June from:01/07/2014 till:31/07/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:31/08/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:30/09/2014 text:September from:01/10/2014 till:31/10/2014 text:October from:01/11/2014 till:30/11/2014 text:November from:01/12/2014 till:31/12/2014 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale (SSHS))" =TCS = ---- The final TCS is Score 792. 25 for Maha, 75 for Noni, 10 for Ava, 5'' for Bernice, ''100 for Ovo, 100 for Pata, 5'' for Dara, ''5 for Rene, 75 for Claudia, 50 for Seta, 5'' for Emily, ''100 for Felicia, 1'' for SUL 15, ''10 for Tin, 5'' for Uiui, ''5 for Gilda, 5'' for Vite, ''75 for Hazel, 25 for Waka, 5'' for Xyonda, ''1 for SUL 25, 100 for Irene, and 5'' for Jane. ---- =Storms = ---- Very Severe Cyclonic Storm Maha On January 17, the remnants of Super Typhoon Lenny crossed the basin and became SUL 01 the next day. The storm gradually strengthened and gained peak intensity as a category 2 equivilant, and made landfall on Xindia, where it slowly dissipated. Torrential rain of up to 33.4 inches caused flash floods that severely damaged vehicles and the fronts of buildings. Winds of 105 mph and gusts of category 3 force uprooted trees and many homes were either completely obliterated or partially destroyed because of tree missiles. The storm also caused a massive tornado outbreak. A total of 62 tornadoes formed from January 27-28 and many homes were crushed because of them. Storm surges washed away beaches. A total of 95 people were found dead. The damage total is $1.4 Billion, which is the most amount of damage bought to Xindia since SUL 11 of 1988 which caused $10.4 Billion in damage, more than quadruple the damage bought by Maha. ---- Very Severe Cyclonic Storm Noni On January 16, an area of low pressure formed near clove off the hook of a cold front. This low was very weak and slow to strengthen due to moderate wind shear and low water temps. For the next 6 days, it never really intensified. However, on January 23, the low formed a closed center circulation, and it was upgraded to Deep Depression SUL 02. 2 hours later, it gained TS force winds, and it was named ''Noni. Noni continued to intensify, and on early January 25, it became a category one equivilant storm by the WCETCC. A couple hours later, it was upgraded to a severe cyclonic storm by the TCC. The next day, the TCC upgraded it to a very severe cyclonic storm. After this, Noni suddenly underwent explosive intensification and intensified from a category one equivilant storm to a category four equivilant storm in just 12 hours. Noni then made peak intensity on January 27 just shy of super cyclonic storm status. It kept this intensity till mid January 28, when it started a weakening trend, but it didn't weaken long, as Noni regained category four status early January 29. After this, Noni started to weaken again, and later that day, it fluctuated between a category three and a category two. On mid January 30, Noni started to transition to an Extratropical cyclone, causing it to weaken much faster, rapidly weakening from a weak category three to a weak category one throughout the day. On mid January 31, Noni weakened to a severe cyclonic storm, then a cyclonic storm in 2 hours, another hour later, Noni completed its transition to an Extatropical cyclone and started affecting Xindia. The Extratropical remnants caused horrific floods that drowned almost 10 people. In all, Noni caused 18 deaths and brought $300 million in damage. ---- Cyclonic Storm Ava Ava was a long lived system that never effected any land thus caused no damage. However, this storm was one of the worst ship disasters of all time. It's life began when a disturbance formed on January 24. That system gradually strengthened for a few days. On January 28, the TCC reported that a Depression had formed in open ocean. The next day, the WCETCC issued a Tropical Cyclone Formation Alert on the system. It wasn't until early the next day it gained Cyclonic Storm Strength and the WCETCC named it Ava. However, the TCC did not name it because of the name pattern in basin. Over time, Ava slowly strengthened and on February 2, Ava gained hurricane strength according to the WCETCC. However, according to the TCC, Ava did not strengthen past cyclonic storm strength. Ava made peak intensity on February 3 with 80 mph 1 minute sustained winds(55 mph 10-min sustained), and a pressure of 987 millibars. Ava held this strength until February 5, when it became extratropical while still having hurricane winds. In it's path, Ava sunk 12 ships. 114 of the people drowned, and another 256 are in critical condition. ---- Depression SUL 04 Never effected land. ---- Severe Cyclonic Storm Bernice Never effected land. ---- Very Severe Cyclonic Storm Ovo Threatened Xindia for a while before weakening. Never made a landfall. ---- Super Cyclonic Storm Pata Pata was a costliest storm in the Scufletta Ocean basin. It caused an estimated $74.9 Billion in Xindia, shattering the record made by SUL 11. ---- Severe Cyclonic Storm Dara ---- Severe Cyclonic Storm Rene ---- Super Cyclonic Storm Claudia ---- =Names = International *''Maha'' *''Noni'' *''Ovo'' *''Pata'' *''Rene'' *Seta *Tin *Uiui *Vite *Waka *Xyonda *Zeffer WCETCC *''Ava'' *''Bernice'' *''Claudia'' *''Dara'' *Emily *Felicia *Gilda *Hazel *Irene *Jane *Katrina *Love Category:Fictional basins Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Past Tropical Cyclone Season Category:Past Tropical Cyclone Seasons